


Let's stay in tonight

by klebbyy



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Making Out, Netflix and Chill, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-20 20:27:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9512375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klebbyy/pseuds/klebbyy
Summary: Keith and Lance decide to stay in on a Friday night and watch Haikyuu!! I think you can guess what happens from there:





	

Keith. Fucking Keith. Why did he have to be so hot. Lance and Keith had been dating for a year now and they decided to move in with each other a couple months ago. It was about 10:00 on a Friday night and they decided they would spend their Friday inside with each other.

Keith walked up to Lance and put his arms around him.

"Babe, I missed you all week."

Lance's face immediately went red from embarrassment, but he couldn't help him self from steeling a kiss from him. He kissed him on his head through that dark hair that was somehow also so soft and smelled amazing.

"Let's go to our room and watch an anime or something."

Their favorite thing to do was watch anime together. They cried together during Your lie in April. Lance hanging on to Keith for dear life as tears rolled down his face. They laughed together during Ouran High School Host Club and now it was time to continue watching one of their other favorite animes. Haikyuu!!

It was of course one of those really gay sport animes. During the show they would have their eyes frantically glued to the screen watching the game. Then they would talk about their ships.

Lance picked up Keith bridal style and carried him over to the bed.

"I love you so much, Keith."

"I love you more, Lance."

They both got into the bed and put a big fluffy blanket over them. Keith snuggled up into Lances arms as they watched the show. They were re-watching the part of the show where they went to a training camp.

Lance was watching when he looked down and saw Keith almost falling asleep. He cradled him in his arms and took him into an embrace. Lance started to place kisses all over his face and neck. Keith was enjoying this. A lot. He looked at Lance and their lips quickly made contact. Keith was aggressively kissing his lips to the point where they could bruise. Lance licked Keith's lips and their mouths both parted open. Their tongues were suddenly inter laced with each other. They were fighting,almost like playing tug of war. Keith wrapped his arms around Lances waist and Keith brought his hands up to Lance's face.

Both of them were moaning against each other's lips. Their body temperatures rising so quickly. Keith bit down hard on Lances lips. Keith moved down and started giving him hickeys across his collarbone and neck. The once clear skin was now heavily bruised.

Lance stopped a looked down at Keith.

"Keith, I love you.. I love you so much."

Lance took Keith into an embrace and they both fell asleep in each other's arms. Both of them having huge smiles on their faces.

**Author's Note:**

> I HOPE YOU ENJOYED! This was for my friend Elaine and it was kind of a quick write! If you like Haikyuu I made a fanfic about Kuroo and Tsukishima.


End file.
